


Northwards

by rompafrolic



Category: Homeworld
Genre: Gen, Zealotry and Righteousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rompafrolic/pseuds/rompafrolic
Summary: The K'Had Sajuuk speaks to the loyal servants of Sajuuk.





	Northwards

“Kind and gentle people of the Deserts. Your hearts are true. Our minds are in accord. Sajuuk guides our hand. Go forth in His name. bring fire and fury to the Northerners, that they may know the errors of their ways. Tear down their precious walls. Let the desert invade their cities. Burn them from their sacred places. Let their Daiamiid see the fury of a people wronged by their brothers and sisters. Let the heretics see the strength and unity of a people guided by Sajuuk!”

“Even now their craft defile the sacred places. They not only dare to penetrate into the gifts Sajuuk bestowed upon us, they also dare deface them!”

“This cannot go unpunished!”

“I say once again, as I have said before, and will say again, and yet again! They are no longer our brothers! They are our sisters no more!”

“Where once we would welcome them with water and well-wishing, we will now only offer a withering. May they enter the holy places of Sajuuk, and His lands between them, and may they choke on the sands and their foul ambitions!”

“Let the capacitors howl with his Just anger! Let your cannons melt under your furious onslaught! Let naught but dust remain in place of your ammunition reserves! Let naught but dust remain where you have passed!”

“To War! Leave nothing standing. Leave no place untouched. Let them know the truth of Sajuuk!”

“Seek out our loyal brothers, know our loyal sisters! Know them by the eye of Sajuuk! Know them by the wheel of His power and the circle of His might! Let the emblem of Gaalsien victory roll Northwards! Let nothing stand before us!”

“We, brother, sisters, mothers, fathers, siblings, parents, and children all; we were placed upon this prison to atone for our sins. Our allotted time is not yet passed. We may not permit the wrath of Qwaar-Jet come down upon us! We may not permit the heretic to defy the will of Sajuuk! We may not permit fire to rain from the skies, nor our atmosphere to shrivel and die. We may not permit the guardian angel to visit its wrath upon us! We must be steadfast! We must be united in purpose!”

“We _are_ so united! We are one steadfast union of hearts and souls and minds. We are in His service! And we will remind the North of the truth of Sajuuk.”

“For Sajuuk is not merciful. He does not allow weakness. He does not allow petty disobedience.”

“And the Northerners have forgotten these simple truths.”

“And our duty is clear.”

“Simple.”

“We must stop the North.”

“No matter how it hurts, we must excise the cancer.”

“Mistake me not, my family, it will hurt. But this pain cannot stop us, for if we do not escape the boulder crushing us, we will surely die by the hand of the mountain above.”

“So I pray, I beg Sajuuk: let us have peace upon Kharak once more.”

“Go forth now, go forth in His grace. And may our families forgive us for the pain they will suffer.”


End file.
